GEEK!
by Rayne-Storm-Cloud
Summary: Trunks is a high school geek who loves Pan Pan wont even look at him. What to do? A/U and slightly O/C
1. High School Geeks

GEEK!!!!!!  
  
I know Trunks and co. may be a little out of character here but hey it is an A/U fiction. Ok Pan, Trunks, Bra, Goten and Marron are all the same age here. They are at high school Goten is Pan's brother to make the story more believable and if I say anymore I'll give the entire plot away.  
  
GEEK!!!!!!-Chapter one-High school Geeks  
  
There she stood, the angel, the light in my life. I loved her since the moment I set eyes on her. She is perfect, her raven hair, her skin, her clothes. Everything about her is perfect apart from one thing she wasn't with me. She never would be. I was a geek, unhappy and friendless. Her name was Son Pan and mine is Trunks Vegeta Briefs soon to be the president of my mothers company-Capsule Corp. My only companion is my sister Bra. She is not as unpopular as I am but my father has forbidden us to go near the Son family something about a past history he said. I have never in my life talked to the Son's not that they would give me the time of day anyway.  
  
"Sigh"  
  
Bra too longs to be part of their group. She shares my passion for the Son family. Each generation is as beautiful as the last. Bra longs for the Brother of my love Goten. As much as I love my Pan she and her sibling are hurtful. I know she has a kind heart and I'm sure the way she and her brother tease is to stay part of the crowd. I look over at my goddess and she her brother walking over to her. She smiles and he kisses her cheek. A blonde hung on Goten's arm. It was Marron, Goten's latest in a string of girlfriends. Bra believed she could tame him. Marron was beautiful but not a patch on my Pan. Her ebony eyes catch my own and she opens her mouth, is it to call me over? To ask me out? To tell me how good looking I was?  
  
"What are you staring at Geek!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
What do you think? I wanted to write something different. I hope this is o.k. Please review. My love to you all Magma. If  
  
P.S. If you have any questions please review or mail me at Jacquimaccoll@hotmail.com 


	2. Marron

GEEK!!!!!!  
  
Thank you so much! I had no idea how many people would like this fic! I am so grateful for all the support you have given me. Sorry the last chapter was so short. I'll try to make chapters longer in future.  
  
GEEK!!!!!!-Chapter two-Bra's Chance  
  
My sister is a beautiful creature in her own right. Her shoulder length, cerulean hair blew in the wind. She was sitting on a brick wall within the grounds of Orangestar High School. Her sapphire eyes sparkled as she spied her prey.  
  
"OH MY GOD TRUNKS! LOOOOOOOOKKK!"  
  
I tore my eyes away from one of the most beautiful creatures on this planet and saw what she was so excited about.  
  
"Son Goten! In case you have not noticed I am your girlfriend! My name is Marron and you can only have one girlfriend at one time! You can not have a wandering eye Goten! Do you understand or do I have to speak in simpler words?"  
  
"Hey Goten"  
  
"Not now Pan."  
  
"Goten, she's got you under the thumb." Pan stated whilst turning her had upside down so that her thumb was pointing downwards.  
  
Goten lowered his head to her ear and whispered something which sounded like,  
  
" No it's the other way round watch."  
  
Marron continued with her rant.  
  
"Why am I even trying to talk reason with you! You only ever listen to that dark haired tramp any way! You are too stupid to understand!"  
  
I held my own anger back from that statement. Bra also felt the same way. Although Marron was out of order it was none of our business but my angel and her twin knew how to deal with her, as they were about to show.  
  
Pan and Goten had been smiling at each other, faces very close when she said it. As soon as they words had came out her mouth their faces snapped round to face the witch that dared to insult them. The siblings advanced towards Marron fires blazing in their eyes. Pan was the first to speak.  
  
"Who do you think you are to insult us like that! Do you even know who or what we are?"  
  
"Oh yeah all hail the mighty Saiyans!" Marron spat back sarcastically  
  
This angered Pan and Goten more. Goten went in to advance but Pan snapped her arm out stopping him. I could see by the fire in her eyes she wanted this one for her own. Marron smirked at Pan. What a fool Marron is this is not a pair to offend. Marron looked behind Pan. Something swaying had caught her eye. What was it, a tail? The long black tail came to rest at Pan's waist and Marron looked terrified into Pan's pools of ink. It was Pan's turn to smirk. She let out a wail and pounced onto Marron pinning her to the ground.  
  
I didn't see the rest. I couldn't bear to see the torment that Marron was sure to receive. My mind was reeling of the things Marron had said. A crowd had gathered. I looked round at her, her tail swaying as she walked towards Goten. I noticed a black tail also behind Goten. As my love took her brothers arm her tail wound round her twins tail and they swayed away from the crowd and into the darkness.  
  
Bra ran over to Marron, who was lying on the ground. It was heartbreaking, her blonde hair was pink and blood streaked her face. Bra had her cell hone out and was calling our mother, who by far had better medical facilities than any hospital. I stood stunned, not knowing what to do and not knowing what to think. Then I hear my mothers helicopter and I fell my self being pulled into it. 


	3. The Tails Know all

GEEK!!!!!!!  
  
There is nothing like sitting up late with Elvis on full blast, trying to remember what you wrote! I wrote out this chapter in full during a lecture and I've lost what I wrote and can't remember any of it but then again I can't remember most of these Elvis songs.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I lay sprawled on my bed staring at the ceiling. I was trying to make some sense of all this. My angel had proven herself to be an Angel of darkness today. What kept going round and round in my head that night was Marron's words, "Saiyans" how could it be possible? My father had told me a long time ago of the Saiyans. He was proud of his race and people. He loved reminding us all of his heritage my mother often teased his of being King of a dead race.  
  
Pan had proven herself a Saiyan today as had Goten. My own lavender tail danced in front of my face, the thing had a mind of its own. I heard a chap at my door and look up to see Bra standing there her tail dancing as well. A cerulean blue, "the tails know all" my father once said it seems they did. Well they knew more than I did.  
  
I lifted my arms and Bra ran over to me and sobbed into my bare chest. Bra too was affected by the cruelness of our loves. We sat there not talking for hours. We would have sat there for longer but the regeneration tank alarm started to beep. Bra looked up at me  
  
"She's only been in there for 4 hours."  
  
"She's the daughter of a fighter called Krillen. Baldy probably tried to train her."  
  
My father smirked and if I had not known better I could have sworn he was remembering better days. I stood up knowing he was itching for a fight. Truth be told so was I, I needed to work off these frustrations and anxieties that lay within me. My father had trained me in the martial arts for as long as I can remember. My mother says he started training me as soon as I could walk. I wouldn't have surprised me. My father strives in proving he is stronger but today he seems pleased I am managing to keep up, that is until he decides he is though with toying with me and he goes Super Saiyan. I too can do this but not to the extent he does. The last thing I remember is my father's words  
  
"Weakling and you call yourself the Saiyan Prince."  
  
I came around half a day later. I woke in my bed lunch on my dresser and my wounds were dressed. Surely my father would have been forced to sleep on the sofa last night. My cuts were still raw so I leapt out of bed and into my shower. As I was standing under the hot stream of water I thought about how upset my sister was last night and the unexpected cruelness of Pan and Goten. I came out of the shower and decided to put new dressings on some of my cuts.  
  
As I walked into the medical lab I saw Marron lying in a cot. She was sleeping her blonde hair was matted onto her forehead. She stirred moaning in her sleep as if having a nightmare. I soon realised she was and I tried soothing her.  
  
"Ssshhhh Marron."  
  
She woke staring into my eyes her facial expression gave away her thoughts.  
  
"Who are you? Why do you look so familiar yet I can't put a name to your face."  
  
"I'm Trunks Bra's brother."  
  
"Trunks as in geeky Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah" I said scratching the back of my neck, a habit that I have had since before I can remember.  
  
"You look so much different!"  
  
I looked down noticing that I had only my baggy training pants on. My black-rimmed glasses were in my room and my hair wasn't slicked back as it was every day for school.  
  
Her eyes trailed down my chest. Her tongue licked her upper lips a sign of desire. Her eyes stopped at my tail, they filled with tears at the recently resurfaced memory. At this point Bra ran in and comforted her.  
  
"Ssshhhh."  
  
Bra gently rocked her backwards and forwards stroking her hair.  
  
Marron screamed at Bra's tail  
  
"Marron we won't hurt you like Pan did."  
  
This consoled her a bit.  
  
"Wait you love her don't you?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Hey sorry for the delay I'm in the middle of sitting my exams and they are really hard this time. Genetics? Why do I have to study Genetics of humans to do a degree in Marine Biology? I don't know! 


	4. Party!

GEEK!!!!!!  
  
Hey people I wrote this in a really boring Plant biology lecture. I also planned my wedding and named my kids in the same lecture! That's how bored I was I have no man yet I planned my wedding and kids!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything apart from the plot and a valentines card from my dad. (It's the only one I got! It's the only one I ever get!)  
  
GEEK-Chapter 4 Party Time!  
"What how did you know!"  
  
"My father was the best friend of Goku before he passed over. Goku tried to train me. He tried to teach me how to read minds but he went before he could finish my training. At the moment I can read feelings not thoughts."  
  
At that moment Bulma ran in.  
  
"Marron your up! Thank god for that I was getting worried. I've called your parents they are on they're way. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No thank you Bulma-San but I will come with you to meet my parents."  
  
In the Kitchen.  
  
"Bulma it's been too long. How are you?"  
  
"18 it's so good to see you but I'm afraid the circumstances that have resulted in this meeting are more tragic. Pan attacked marron. She was almost beaten to death."  
  
"Oh my! Bulma it seems that the twins are more damaged than we thought."  
  
"They need to learn how to love again."  
  
"Hrmph. Saiyans mate with Saiyans unless there are none available. There is no way my brats are mating with the spawn of Kacurott's spawn."  
  
"Vegeta if that is true they are destined to be together! GRANDCHILDREN!"  
  
"Bulma how do we get them together? I mean Goten and Bra will be easy but Pan and Trunks?"  
  
"I don't know why you are subjecting your children to this torture Bulma- san. Those twins aren't human nor Saiyan they're monsters!"  
  
"Marron, Pan and Goten have a painful history. They are good people deep down but so were they're parents and Goku and it got them killed."  
  
"Bulma it's time Trunks and Bra knew."  
  
"No I couldn't. Its better if they found out from Pan and Goten themselves."  
  
"Ok but how do we get them together?"  
  
Both women looked round at Marron.  
  
"Well" Started Marron. "Bra and Goten will bump into each other themselves it's the type of people they are. Trunks is too shy it comes with his geekyness. If we found an alternate persona you know a new look to bring out his other side."  
  
"Like a make over?" (He he Trunks getting a make over!)  
  
"Precisely. There is a huge party tomorrow Pan and Goten are bound to be there. Hopefully Trunks can get Pan on her own."  
  
School next day.  
  
I walked through the corridors that morning, hoping to get a glimpse of her. I was rewarded. She was leaning on her locker waiting on someone. Her black attire could never be compared to the darkness of her eyes or hair. Her hair is short, spiked tinged with red. It is indeed suiting to her. Black and red, an angel of darkness. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I could stare at her all day and.  
  
" Oomph!"  
  
"Get an eye dog!"  
  
It was only at that moment I realised I had walked into the back of Goten. As I stood there quivering with fear all notions of myself being a Saiyan faded away.  
  
"Watch where you're going Geek!"  
  
Goten's hand reached back to punch me and I closed my eyes waiting on the impact. It never came. I open my eyes to see my saviour.  
  
"Bra?"  
  
"Leave him alone!"  
  
"Why what do you care about a geek?"  
  
"He's my brother."  
  
"So what's a girl like you going to do about it?"  
  
"This"  
  
A smirk formed on her face. She punched him. Once. He was knocked out. I pulled Bra away. Pan was glaring at us as she went to pick up her brother.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hey I know that was a short and pretty bad chapter but it's necessary. Hey I did it I got the chapter out! I'd like to thank all you patient people! It's going to be easier for me if I deadline myself so the next chapter will be out Wednesday if not sooner.  
  
Next time.  
  
I smiled at her and all of a sudden my tail came out from my waist and grabbed hers. I pulled it away  
  
"For the love of Dende do you have no control?" I yelled at my tail.  
  
"It's ok." Pan said as she took it from me and started stroking it. 


	5. Make Over

GEEK!!!! Chapter 5 Make Over  
  
Hello devoted readers! Can you believe it IVE UPDATED! I'd also like to thank Granny Adams for the support from the start! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own dbz or its characters the plot is all mine, as is my brand new dbz quilt cover!  
  
Chapter 5 make over  
  
As soon as I got in the door the four strongest women on this planet jumped on top of me and before I knew what was happening they were stripping me and dressing me then stripping me again. It had gone on for hours then if that wasn't enough they started farting around with my hair.  
  
I had spent the whole day avoiding Pan and hiding Bra. Pan was livid and wanted to confront the person who was stronger than her brother. It was the first day in history I had avoided her.  
  
"There finished!"  
  
Thank Kami for that. I looked in the mirror and I didn't know who it was looking back.  
  
"Trunks we are going to Lola's big party tonight. Goten asked me and mum says you have to go to chaperone me."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"We couldn't let you go as a geek."  
  
So we got into my red convertible and drove to the party. Goten was waiting at the door for Bra. She said he had asked her to make up for knocking him out. I left them to do whatever it is that Bra does and I walked in. Heads turned to look at me and if the truth was to be told I knew I looked good. The women had put me in a very tight black muscle shirt and tight black jeans my hair was left down not slicked back and the best bit was mum actually got me contacts!  
  
I saw Pan and she smiled. I started to walk over. She really was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She had on tight red dress trousers and a red bustier. Yum I thought.  
  
I smiled at her and all of a sudden my tail came out from my waist and grabbed hers. I pulled it away  
  
"For the love of Dende do you have no control?" I yelled at my tail.  
  
"It's ok." Pan said as she took it from me and started stroking it.  
  
I purred deep in the back of my throat.  
  
Pan stopped. "So who are you I havn't seen you around at school?"  
  
"I'm Bra's cousin from out of town. Torankusu. My friends call me Toran." I smiled at her.  
  
"Well Toran would you like to dance with me?"  
  
I grinned and led her to the dance floor. My furry appendage wrapped around her waist as I pulled her close.  
  
"So I'm guessing by the tail you are a Saiyan? Which means Bra and geeky Trunks are too?"  
  
"Yeah we are. Trunks isn't so bad."  
  
"Yeah if you like slicked hair and glasses."  
  
"The thing about Trunks is he has a split personality."  
  
Pan didn't answer and just simply put her head on my shoulder. I put my head down, smelling her hair. Mmmmhhhhh Cherries.My tongue sneaked out of my mouth, slid round my lips then disappeared back into the confines of my mouth.  
  
All night we stayed like that in each other's arms. I had not seen Bra all night but that didn't matter nothing mattered as long as she was in my arms. Hand in hand and tails wrapped together I lead her to the front door of her house.  
  
Pan turned to face me her bright red lips gleaming in the light were coming closer and closer to mine. I pulled my head down relishing her taste as they touched. I nibbled her bottom lip begging to be granted entrance. She parted her lips and allowed my tongue entrance to the sweet confines to her mouth.  
  
I lay on my bed that night the happiest I'd ever been that was until the question popped into my head. Why didn't I tell her who I really was?  
  
The answer came to me the person whom I really am is a geek.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Again sorry for the delay folks! I think I have two maybe three chaps left in this fic I'll try to be as quick as I can but uni's piled so much work onto me! Anyway I was on holiday and couldn't get access to the net that's the reason I've taken so long!  
  
Next time Trunks tells Pan who he is. 


End file.
